


The Great Pretender

by Cigarettes



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dancer Katsuki Yuuri, Dirty Talk, Kissing, Longing?, M/M, Pining, Possessive Katsuki Yuuri, Possessive Victor Nikiforov, Rough Sex, Shorts, Victor is indeed whipped, Yuuuri Katsuki in heels, all for the sake of fan service, and shirt with plunging neckline, how Victor wanted yuuri all to himself, meeting up after a long time type of sex, pretending they don't know each other, public dancing, seductive katsuki yuuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 12:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17918519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cigarettes/pseuds/Cigarettes
Summary: Where Yuuri is supposed to meet Victor later in the night but somehow ended up publicly dancing for victor.





	The Great Pretender

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I have no self control, I just want to write this out. I'll write an update for Two Faced but Never with you soon! keep an eye out for typographical errors! if you find them please point them out thank you!

“V-Victor… Ah!” 

Yuuri gasped as he felt Victor started pounding into him once again. They’ve been at it for hours. It hurts. Yuuri was being wrung dry. 

“You did this Yuuri. You wanted me to do this earlier right? Right where everyone can see us,” Victor paused and kissed Yuuri’s forehead, “I love you, as much as I want to do that earlier I can’t risk both of our careers for our desires.”

Victor brought out an incredibly strong thrust which led to yuuri trembling with pleasure. Victor just came, and as far as Yuuri knows. It is not the end of it. 

~*~*~

“Yuuri! We’re going later right?” Yuuri stopped for a moment and looked towards his group mate, Yuuko. Yuuri sighed and continued packing his bag for later. 

“Well, I won’t be packing up my bags if I didn’t agree right?” Yuuri mumbled out as he continued to fold clothes that can last throughout the evening. Yuuko squealed with delight and skipped towards Yuuri, she hugged him by the arm and placed a friendly kiss on his cheeks.

“Yey! I mean I know you would agree in the first place Yuuri,” She crane her neck towards the bag Yuuri is packing as well as the things he is packing inside of it, “Damn Yuuri, it’s cold out you know, are you sure you want to dance with just shorts and a red t-shirt?”

Yururi blushed. He knows full well that the outfit that he is packing right now isn’t appropriate for the weather, but he can’t resist the impact the combination of a booty shorts and a red shirt has on the audience. Knowing Yuuri, he couldn’t pass this chance out, especially if it’s been weeks since they last did this. He was only waiting for Yuuko’s invitation to actually do it. 

“Um… I’ll pack thicker coats don’t worry plus, the routine is only four minutes long I’ll remove the coat only if I perform so don’t worry.” Yuuri continued packing his bag while Yuuko is still clinging onto his arm staring at the clothes Yuuri is packing. Yuuri is starting to feel embarrassed about the whole situation, and was about to tell Yuuko that he would change his outfit choice, when Yuuko suddenly spoke up.

“Well, you do have a point, you do look good with those on,” she pouted her lips and nudged them towards the bag, “I’ll go back to our house to pack outfits that will match yours, it would be prettier if the both of us have matching outfits.” She stood up and walked towards the door and threw a wink towards Yuuri. “I’ll be back!” With that she closed the door leaving Yuuri in peace.

Yuuri sighed and started to pack the last of the things he needed for later. He would leave Hasetsu hours earlier if they want to bring on a show in Tokyo at around 7:00pm. Yuuko and Yuuri are part of the dance group called Red Crew. Lee Gangyong is their leader who is originally from South Korea but moved to Japan for various reasons. Gangyong is not in Japan at the moment so it’s just Yuuri, Yuuko and the rest of the remaining crew left in Japan. Some members are also from other cities like in Korea, China, Indonesia, Philippines, and many more. Most of the members are from asian countries. Yuuri also had the chance to meet some of the members back then, he was able to make acquaintances through the group as well. The group joins a lot of competitions in order to gain funds, through the years, a lot of sponsors also started contacting them. They are a growing industry. Yuuri could never have been any prouder to be part of this group. 

Yuuri stood up, grabbed his bag, and set it against the bed’s frame to avoid it from falling over before walking out of his room towards his mother and father. His mother is quietly humming while cleaning the table around the main common area and his father is stacking up the alcohol consumed on the previous day. He walked towards his mother and hugged her from behind. Hiroko was shocked of course, but also turned around in order to talk with his son properly.

“Hi Yuuri! What do you need?” Hiroko smiled towards his son and touched his cheek with her clean hand before wiping the table again. “Are you perhaps hungry? I’ll cook later though.” Yuuri jerked his head side to side and looked at his mother

“Mom, I’m going to Tokyo with yuuko for a while we’ll be back in a day or two.” Yuuri smiled at his mother. 

“Ohhh, what time are you and Yuuko-chan going?”

“Maybe we’ll go around 4:00pm? We want to settle down for a few hours before the routine starts.” Hiroko stopped wiping the table and pivoted her body in order to face his son. She smiled and reached up to pat his head.

“Of course! Just be careful on your way there as well as on your way back. Make sure not to push yourself okay? Grab a cold compress for the both of you before you go out. I’ll cook food for you before going and some to pack as well.” Hiroko smiled once again and Yuuri once again hugged his mother. Yuuri smiled and kissed his other on her forehead. 

“Thanks Mom, I’m going to Yuuko’s place for a bit I’ll help her pack. I already finished packing mine.” 

“Sure tell her I said Hi. Make sure to tell your father also once you’re home okay?” 

“Yes, I’ll go now.”

“Yes, take care on your way as well as on your way home okay?” Yuuri nodded and went out of the onsen and towards Yuuko’s house.

~*~*~

Yuuri shuffled towards Yuuko’s room, once he is in front of it, he started knocking on the door.

“Yuuko! I came to help you pack, I just finished packing.” Yuuri heard footsteps and a few seconds later Yuuko opened the door with a wide grin.  
“Hey Yuuri! Come in come in.” She opened the door wide and left it for Yuuri to come in. Yuuri Closed the door and looked at the amount of shirts as well as outfits neatly folded on top of Yuuko’s bed. 

“You are packing a lot of stuff.” Yuuri pintedly said before sitting down on the floor along with Yuuko. Yuuko laughed and grabbed a pile of shorts she is considering.

“Well I was having a hard time picking the right outfit you know. Since You’re here maybe you can help me with actually picking the right outfits so we can match.”

Yuuri eyed the clothes inside the bag.

“Sure let’s start over remove the clothes out of your bag so we can really consider the thing you can get.”

Yuuko laughed but obeyed Yuuri anyways.

~*~*~

Victor sighed and rolled around his bed as the sun started filtering through his curtains. He slowly blinked, adjusting his eyesight towards the light. Once he opened them fully, he started to yawn and stretch out on top of his bed, pushing his torso out as the bones crack and his muscles stretch out . he blinked out a few more times before stretching his hand out to reach for his phone. A message stay unread waiting for him to open it. 

Victor fumbled with his thumb in order to open the phone. He opened the message app and was greeted with a message from the love of his life.

I’m in Tokyo later. Maybe we can meet after the routine.

Victor smiled giddily on his bed as he started to type out his reply.

Can’t wait tell me if you’re around the area. I missed you so much. 

Victor closed his phone and got up from his bed. Stretching his arms up above his head, reaching as high as he can do. Victor twisted his arms along with the satisfying crack of his bones. He bend his body forwards to stretch his back as well. Anybody would admire the way the muscles on his back, arms as well as legs would spasm and stretch out as he did a simple stretching routine. He once again yawned before walking towards the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth. 

He seems to be the first one to wake up. He is currently staying in Tokyo along with his best friend and rival Christophe Giacometti. They agreed to stay at the same hotel for the duration of the sponsorship party to be held in Tokyo. Chris is staying with his boyfriend in their room of course, Phichit Chulanont, Chris’ boyfriend. Victor figured that it would be natural for the both of them to wake up late when the both of them are together. Who knows what they could be doing.

As Victor finished his morning facial rituals he went out and walked towards the kitchen to have a light snack before exercising. He decided to eat a piece of fruit before working out. His phone rang and the person replied. Victor smiled while reading the text.

Of course. I miss you. I’ll see you later. I’ll send you a message or I’ll call you afterwards. Can’t wait to see you ;)

Victor felt giddy after receiving the text. He decided to reply a short heart emoji instead of replying in words. He knows they’ll end up in a cycle of saying ‘I love you’ or ‘ I miss you’ it’s better to end the cycle earlier. Plus, they’ll see each other later anyways. Saying I love you would be better later.

Victor powered through his cardio while still thinking about him. It’s been weeks since the last time they’ve seen each other. Of course they still talk. Heck, Victor would naturally drop anything just for him. Victor would cancel a week’s worth of practice just to be with him and suffer the consequences afterwards. Victor would do that and more just to be with him. Plus the fact that he’s coming to Tokyo for a few days or maybe even a few hours he doesn’t care, he just wants to be with him. Victor sighed as the treadmill started to slowly slow down its pace. After a vigorous 30 minute cardio while thinking about him, he deserve a break. 

He got off the treadmill and walked towards the kitchen. Grabbed a pitcher from the fridge and poured himself a glass of water. He brought the water to the living room along with an apple and banana to recharge himself. 

He cleared through the two pieces of fruit easily along with the glass of water. He was about to head out to the kitchen to clean the glass and throw the fruit skins when Chris came out of his bedroom. Victor turned towards the wall clock, 10:00am, Victor chuckled.

“Hey, you up early today. I’m surprised you didn’t wake up at around 12:00pm.” Chris walked towards him in a sleepy manner as he was rubbing the sleep our of his eyes, pajama bottoms hanging low enough to see the label of the underwear he’s wearing and shirt long forgotten. Chris sighed before sitting next to him.

“Stop it. I mean you’re up early too so something good must have happened,” Chris raised his arms high and stretched his muscles occasionally hearing his joints crack.

“Well, we might see each other later. I might come home late tonight, or maybe not at all.” Victor smiled, Chris winced.

“You sap, but before that we have a party to go to. You sure you’re okay without a date it might be awkward no? Greatest figure skater in the world without a date. Think about the headlines plastered on newspapers the next morning.” Chris jokingly said before bringing his foot up to the couch. Victor chuckled as well before grabbing the glass and fruit peelings. 

“You know I already have someone. I’ll bring him in as a date once he accepts one of my invitations. Who knows, maybe next time he’ll finally agree,” Victor trudge towards the kitchen, “do you want some water?”  
Chris nodded gratefully.

“Yes, and one of those yellow things you were eating earlier.” Victor laughed at the words he said to describe a banana, but agreed to bring him some anyways. Victor grabbed a new glass after washing the glass he used earlier. He grabbed three bananas and a pitcher of cold water and placed them on a tray including an advil since he is clearly suffering from a headache. 

He grabbed the tray and went out of the kitchen. There is an addition to the party. On Chris’ side is a sleepy looking Phichit, leaning his head on Chris’ shoulder. Clearly trying to fight a headache and tiredness. 

“Morning Phichit.” Victor called out as he set the tray on the table. Phichit answered with a groggy hmm. He gave the two of them some space by sitting at the opposite couch. Chris nodded at Victor’s direction as a silent thank you before grabbing the pitcher and poured half a glass and tapped Phichit’s head.

“Mon Chéri, come on drink some water.” Chris kissed Phichit head as he tapped his head softly. Phichit finally took the glass from Chris and downing the liquid in one go. He closed his eyes as the cold liquid passed through his throat cooling his system little by little. Phichit opened his eyes and set the glass on the table and poured a glass and offered it to Chris. Chris smiled before taking the glass also downing its contents. 

“Take an Advil the both of you.” I can feel the vibrations of your headaches from here. Victor jokingly said.

“Thanks Victor,” Phicht peeped out before grabbing the medicine popping one out h=for himself and Chris, all the while Chris poured another glass for the both of them to use in order to down the medicine. Both of them settled down after drinking the medicine.

“Well,the both of you are early today, i take it that you still did enjoy yourselves yesterday.” Victor spoke out. Chris smirked along with Phichit probably looking back at the things they did yesterday. 

“Well, if things may go well for you tonight this might also be you by tomorrow morning on his apartment.” Chris shot back, Phichit was shocked, he leaned towards Chris for confirmation.

“Wait he’s here?” Chris nodded before nudging his lips towards Victor, “Our lover boy here has a date after the party later, or at least if he can go through the party.” Victor chuckled at that and leaned down the coach.

“No fair! Don’t hoard him to yourself Victor! I wanna see him too.” Phichit pouted.

Victor smiled before replying, “Well I have to at least savor our night together right? I’ll bring him in tomorrow for dinner do not worry. We’ll come out once I’m ready to share him to the world again.”

Chris gave out a whistle before kissing Phichit’s head. “Well we understand. Have fun and be careful okay.” Chris placed his arm around Phichit’s shoulder.  
“Well, we have a party to attend later. Might as well prepare something for an early lunch. You guys are ought to come down to the kitchen and help me cook something up. But first i’ll go take a bath first, I need to remove this post workout sweat.” Victor got up and grabbed the tray but left the fruit on the table. 

“We’ll take after you, then we’ll help with lunch.” Victor chuckled before heading towards the kitchen.

~*~*~*~

Yuuri is in front of the onsen waiting for his mother and father to come down to see him off. He will meet up with yuuko at the train station. He is both giddy and excited.

With the backpack slung over his shoulder holding all of his essentials needed for the trip as well as the clothes he picked up for the routine. 

After a few minutes Hiroko and Toshiya Katsuki came out of the onsen door smiling towards yuuri. Hiroko is holding lunch pack.

“Hey Yuuri! Here take this, we packed bread and jam in there. It was suggested by your sister. She’s out at the moment that’s why she’s not here to see you off.” Yuuri tooke the lunch pack and said nothing. He just walked towards the both of them and gave them a big hug.

Hiroko and Toshiya are both taken aback but still hugged him anyway. Hiroko rubbed soothing circles on his right back side while Hiroko pats him on his left back side. Both of them love their baby boy so much. Yuuri can feel it too, the waterworks are coming. 

“Thank you kaasan Otosan.” the both of them smiled and hugged Yuuri once more before letting him go. They both messily kissed his cheeks. Yuuri let go and walked out, away from his family, while clutching the straps of his backpack before walking towards the train station.

He can feel the waterworks coming so its better to cut it short. 

Yuuri walked out towards the train station.

~*~*~*~

“Hey Chris, have you seen my tie?” Victor asked as he came out of the room, wearing one of his best three piece suit for the event. Everything is complete, except he can;t find the tie he packed up for the attire. 

“Check my case, I might have packed it without noticing.” Victor rushed toward Chris’ case and started rummaging around the case. After a few moments of pure distress he finally found it. 

“Found it!” Victor rushed towards mirror and quickly pulled up the collar of his shirt in order to easily tie it. He needs to look presentable tonight. Not only for the party but also for Yuuri. After tying it he started to button the suit to check himself out. He flicked and styled his hair once more before spraying a few spritz of his favorite perfume. He looked good tonight if he might so say. 

He unbuttoned his suit, he can just button it later. After going out of his room he saw Phichit tying Chris’ tie. They both smiled and laughed as they eyed each other’s matching suit and tie. It was a cute scene, and as cute as it may seem they are running late.

“Okay come on you two the car is waiting, I’ll just grab my wallet, phone, and watch so I’ll get out first. Don’t take too long okay?” Victor shot them the look in which Chris laughed and nodded. He guided Phichit towards the mirror once again to have a once over the clothes they are wearing. 

Victor entered the car and greeted the driver for tonight asking him to wait for a bit for Chris and Phichit. Victor’s phone rang. Victor reached for his phone on his pocket and opened the message from him. 

We arrived Tokyo a few hours ago. Sorry I didn’t inform you, we were busy setting up the place. 

He is here. Oh God, he is really here. Excitement slowly bubbled up within Victor. He can’t wait to meet up with him later into the night. 

Don’t worry it’s fine Solnyshko, I’ll see you later, da? I can’t wait to see you. 

He hit the reply button and smiled to himself, Chris and Phichit entered the car as well and saw Victor smiling to himself. Phichit gave Chris a knowing glance, Chris returned it with a smile. 

“Hello, Sir are we ready?” The driver spoke as he starts to prepare.

Chris slung his arm around Phichit’s shoulder before replying. “Yes, thank you.”

~*~*~*~

The three of them went out of the car. The party started 10 minutes ago but they didn’t miss much anyways. They showed their invitations before coming in. There’s a lot of people. I mean of course it’s a party. A lot of the guest are sponsors. CEOs from different brands, some of them can’t come that’s why some of them sent their own respective representatives. Waiters carrying champagne and hors d’ oeuvres serving and offering them up to guests. Ladies wearing their best pearls and gentlemen dressed to impress. A lot of the ladies as well a handful of men eyed Victor as he entered the place along with Chris and Phichit. I mean who wouldn’t want to snatch the most eligible bachelor in the room?

Except he isn’t. 

Phichit chuckled at the thought. Most of the people must have thought about that. Seducing Victor into a single night, maybe even more, not knowing that he already has someone in his heart. Oh he knows who he is. He is an exquisite little thing, Chris agrees too. They think Victor is way too lucky to have someone as down to earth and as kind as him, But they have to agree they do match each other. Phichit found every single social media accounts that the bay has. He isn’t that active but they did once converse with each other through social media. He is a really kind man, happy that Victor was able to land himself on the arms of such a kind person. They may not have a lot of interactions with each other. But he knows, given the time, they will be closer than ever. 

Phichit grabbed a two champagne flute from a waiter passing by, giving the other flute to his partner Chris.

“Thank you, Mon Chéri.” Chris once again kissed Phichit’s forehead. Victor lead them towards an empty table they can sit down to.

Victor sighed as they settled down the table. He can feel it, it’s going to become a boring night. Nothing can top the excitement he feels about the possibility of meeting him again. But yeah, he’s a figure skater, he needs to attend events like this.

After settling down, Yakov came to the table to greet the three of them.

“Nice to see the three of you somehow early for this event. Vitya, Chris, Chulanont.” Yakov nods his head as he mentions their names. He took the seat right next to Victor. 

“Oh, Yakov nice to see you too.” Yakov gave a grumble as a sign of acknowledgement.

“I better see the three of you present the whole evening you hear me? I don’t want the three of you to rudely sneak out of the party like the one you did two months ago.” To Victor’s defense, he has better things to do that day. I don’t know maybe having a video call session with him. 

Victor smiled as he remembered the things they did that night. Both the innocent and passionate ones.

“Yes.” Both Chris and Phichit replied to the man. Victor didn’t say anything though, he would never make a promise that he can’t keep. Victor merely smiled towards his teacher. Yakov was about to say something when a representative called out to him, cutting his words half way. Yakov stood up as he saw the said representative walking towards their direction. The shook hands and introduced themselves. Typical.

Victor sighed and plastered his million dollar smile. It’s going to be a long night.

~*~*~*~

Yuuri leaned closer onto the mirror. It’s 7:45pm. Way later that the agreed time of 7:00pm. It’s just that they had to change a few things for a bit. Not that Yuuri mind it is still fairly early. Yuuri leaned closer to the mirror eyeliner in hand intricately applying a cat eyeliner trying to make it as perfect as possible. After applying he started to pick out a bold shade of matte red lipstick. Yuuri rubbed his lips and stared at his reflection on the mirror. He looked good so to say. He opened a pan of highlighter and grabbed a brush. Lightly pressing the brush onto the pan and dusting it over his cheekbones. The makeup did wonders to accentuate Yuuri’s beauty. He stared at his reflection one more time, ruffling his unstyled hair. Yuuko is next door, getting into character as well. Yuuri got up and removed his robe, he decided to wear a lingerie along with shorts that does wonders to his ass and a tight red t-shirt with a plunging neckline showing off his collar bones. The iconic red crew plain t-shirt. The shorts along with the shorts with the bold but subtle makeup served him well. He just hopes that it is good enough. He decides to tuck the shirt in and decided to wore heels for today’s performance. But before wearing the heels, he sat down in front of his vanity once again.

Picking up the pomade on his vanity he started to slick his hair back. Slicking his hair is like entering into a new identity, because as soon as he finish styling his hair, he doesn’t even feel or know the person staring back onto his reflection. It’s completely different person. It’s Eros.

Eros is the handle he uses whenever the group performs. He wasn’t the one who picked the name though. It was a collective vote from the rest of the crew. They thought it suit Yuuri really well. Yuuri begged to disagree though, because under all of this he is still Yuuri. 

“Yuuri! Are you done? I need help with my hair- oh damn you look good.” Yuuko barged inside his room and stared for a bit before lifting the iron she is holding. “Anyways, again i need help with my hair.”

Yuuri chuckled and stood up and took the iron from her hands. She sat down in front of Yuuri’s vanity while Yuuri plugs in the iron. 

~*~*~*~

It’s 9:07pm. It’s getting late and Victor is growing board as minutes tick by. He did it, he plastered as many million dollar smiles as he can,shook as many hands he can ever count and they are still coming. Plus a lot of people seem to knowingly flirt towards him when clearly, he is not interested. 

He had enough, and he will not plaster on another smile or shook another hand or talk about his routine for the millionth time, he just wants to go back to him. 

He eyed the crowd for the couple he came in with in order to invite them to get the hell out of the event. Consequences be damned he needs to get out of her and speak to him. He eyed the place for a moment before spotting the pair at the same table they are on a few hours ago. He excused himself and walked towards the pair. He want in and leaned down in the middle of the two.

“What do you say gents, care to help me escape?” and with that Chris smirked along with Phichit. “I thought you would never ask.” Phichit downed the last of his flute and started to get up along with Christophe. 

The three of them eyed Yakov, thankfully the old man is still talking to a lot of the sponsors, they quickly walked out of the venue. One of the host tried to stop them but Chris started to bolt towards the room, pulling Phichit along with him, they are both laughing. The run caused a lot of people to look into their directions but they are out before they know it. The last thing Victor he saw was his coach, face re, and clutching the flute with so much grip he fear that it might break. Victor smiled in his direction flicked his arms to his lips and blew a kiss to his direction, mouthing the words dasvidanya towards his coach.  
Soon they are outside, alive as they could ever be, laughing their hearts out high with adrenaline. At some point, the three of them removed their suits, Phichit left with his dress shirt while Victor and Chris are still running in their vests and dress shirt. Their tailors will surely yell at them for doing this, but they couldn’t careless. They need to run. 

A lot of people stared at them running. I mean it’s not an everyday scenario to see three gentlemen in their bespoke suits running outside Tokyo. Once they got out of the vicinity, they stopped at a small alley. Huffing and laughing at the sametime.

“We’re fucking reckless.” Chris breathes out as he leans down the wall while holding Phichit’s hand. 

“Yakov is going to skin us alive once he see us again.” Phichit seethed out as he too tried to catch his breath. But despite all of that they are all smiling and laughing. 

“Well, at least we got out right?” Victor breathed out too while smiling at the two. Upon recovering the first one to talk is Phichit. 

“What do we do now?” 

“We walk,” Chris answered, “but first let’s fix our suits shall we? We don’t want to ruin them further or else the tailor will skin us as well after Yakov is done with us.” They agreed with that as well. Victor fished out his phone and decided to call him, but he didn’t answered. He figured his routine might have already started. He flung his suit onto his back and started to walk out of the alleyway.

They decided to stop by a convenience store to buy a beer for each of them to drink while walking. They were walking around for some time now. Phichit and Chris were speaking to each other as well while drinking as well while Victor is pondering with his life decisions. 

After a few minutes they heard a crowd cheer from a distance. The three of them looked t the direction People are forming a circle around something. The three of them looked at each other and shrugged, not that the three of them have anything to do anyways. They went towards the crowd. A song by a korean girl group is blasting on the background and there he was. The most beautiful man Victor has ever seen. 

He heard a collective gasp from the two pairs beside him as well, possibly laughing at the sheer power of fate that brought them here, to him.

He was dancing along with a lot of girls, in fact he is the sole male within the group. Victor can feel his breath hitch at his throat. The way he would close his eyes and swirl his hips along with the beat of the song. He’s wearing heels that perfectly match his feet and the outfit he wore today. He can see his collar bones and the tiny waist he has. His hands would occasionally run around his body giving off a feminine and sensual feel towards the audiences. A lot of them are cheering. For him. Knowing his attitude he is probably basking in the attention that the people are giving him. He dropped low and started to kneel down while thrusting into the air and covering his eyes. Victor eyed him not letting a single expression to seep through him, though he wouldn’t deny the tingle and ache of touch he feels slowly rising up.

Once he removed the his hand from his eyes he finally saw Victor. Victor can see it the shocked in his expression, he was about to say hi but figured it would be awkward, so he just smiled and winked towards him. He smiled as well and winked back.

He is in his other persona afterall. 

The group through a lot more moves before the song finally ended. A lot of people cheered for them, Some threw roses at them some placed money on a guitar box sitting at the corner. And Victor, Victor was just staring at him, he can feel the exhaustion from his face but he is happy at the same time. The sweat glistening from his face and body accentuated his features more. He didn’t look disgusting he is beautiful. 

They made eye contact again and this time Yuuri smiled towards Victor. Victor couldn’t help but smile too, he was pulled in to reality by a high pitch squeal tore through Phichit. Victor looked at the couple Chris was trying to calm a really excited Phichit, but it’s too late. He grabbed both Chris and Victor’s arm and struggled to pull them in front of the crowd. He successfully did.

Victor is now closer than ever and oh my God he is so beautiful. Yuuri threw him an awkward smile before grabbing the mic that was thrusted in front of him by his group mate Seungil. 

“Thank you for your support to our dance group for tonight! We had fun but sadly this is our last show for tonight,” a series of aws boomed from the crowd, yuuri chuckled, “well we can’t help it one way or another we have to end this as well, I mean we can’t go on dancing forever right?!” The crowd cheered for Yuuri. Seeing the amount of people cheering for the love of his life made his heart flutter. 

“So for the last dance we will pick an audience to dance with. My groupmate a Yuuka and I will be the last one to perform for tonight.” The crowd cheered men and women are pushing to get in front, a lot of them are males but before anyone can ever get near Yuuri, Phichit and Chris already started to aggressively push Victor into the middle. Victor glared at the both of them but thank them anyways, he threw Chris his suit before walking towards Yuuri.

Yuuri was shocked to say at least but he didn’t rule out the possibility of Victor Volunteering. Yuuko was shocked as well, she knows the thing going on with Yuuri and Victor so she decided to come up with a plan. 

“Well look at our volunteer for tonight. What is your name my dear?” Yuuri feigned innocence at Victor’s sudden appearance. Yuuri circled Victor like a lion looking at its prey. “Victor.” a series of oohhs rung out of the crowd, Yuuri chuckled clearly enjoying the game. 

“Well Victor-sama, I guess we have to have you in our routine for today.” Yuuri leaned in and leaned his head on Victor’s neck, “are you up for it?” victor let out an obvious swallow, it is starting to get hazy, he wanted to touch him, but he can’t.

Two can play the game

Victor snaked his arms around Yuuri’s waist and nudged him further onto his body, he can feel Yuuri’’s body through his vest and dress shirt, he can feel his breath on his neck, he can feel him, in his arms, but not yet in a way he is satisfied.

He heard Yuuri’s small gasp. He immediately got out of his grasp to avoid suspicion from the audience. 

“Very well, then please stand in the middle for the whole routine. You are not allowed to touch the dancers while the routine is on-going. Please just stand there like a good little boy you are okay?” Yuuri arranged Victor in the middle of the crowd before calling out to Yuuko.

“Yuuki! Come on.” Yuuko smirked before answering. 

“Eros! I can’t tonight. I have a wardrobe malfunction. The buttons of my short snapped off so I can’t perform.” Yuuko smirked as she held up the button from her shorts.

Eros was shocked to say at least. He can’t perform without Yuuko. The both of them are the only ones who knew the routine for the song. It wouldn’t be the same if he were to perform with another member. 

“Come on Eros you can do it!” Yuuko cheered for him while throwing a knowing smirk towards his direction.

This sly little girl…

“But-” He was about to voice out his protest when the crowd started cheering. They kept on shouting his stage name, Eros. Egging him to perform the routine alone due to Yuuki’s “wardrobe malfunction”. The cheering continued on before Victor suddenly spoke.

“Come on Eros, will you deny a simple challenge?” Victor sent Yuuri an innocent smile. The audience continue egging him on.

This is Eros now, I will and I can do what Yuuri couldn’t do in this situation. 

Yuuri brought the mic towards himself, “Alright, I will do the routine myself.” The crowd cheered once again. Yuuri walked towards Yuuko to give her the mic.

“What is that suppose to mean?” Yuuri gave Yuuko the camera with a fake scowl. Yuuko just smiled and held up the button. “I told you it’s a ‘wardrobe malfunction’ and don’t worry you can thank me later. Enjoy!” She waved her hands out to Yuuri, Yuuri shook his head before walking towards Victor once again. Now that he notice it, Victor looked good. Too good for anything that may happen for the next few minutes. He is wearing a vest, matching trousers, a white dress shirt, and a tie, He wondered where’s the suit for a moment. Then he reminded himself not to bother with Victor’s missing clothing and mentally prepared himself on what can happen in the next few minutes.

He stood in front of Victor and signaled him to keep his hands on his sides.  
“Ok the final show! Thank you for everything tonight Tokyo!” he gave a nod to the dj they brought along and the first beats of the song started playing. He placed his hands on Victor’s shoulder and posed.

As soon as the first lyric came in he slowly dropped himself down to Victor’s feet and back up while swirling his ass. He turned towards Victor and grabbed his tie while leaning his head towards Victor’s right shoulder. He started looking towards the audience while slowly thrusting his hips on victors side. The crowd cheered, but Phichit had the strongest and loudest of them all. 

Victor is just there standing taking in the notion that Yuuri is actually dancing to him publicly. Yuuri went through Victor’s back and towards his left side. He faced the audiences and slowly went down while making a no signal. He then went back in front of Victor, and slipped both of his hands on Victor’s nape while looking into his eyes. He started to swirling his hips downward while looking into his eyes, he also gave the audience a view of his back side by doing so. He went to the side as well and looked at the audience, leaning onto Victor’s side while laning his back towards his shoulders showing his neckline towards the audiences.

Yuuri went up and faced the front of the audience and started to walk around Victor while clapping his hands, feeling the weight of Victor’s stares at the back of his nape. He went in front of Victor, knowing full well that Victor would focus on his backside, he pulled his hands up and started to get it down sensually through his hands. He let it roam around his hips before grabbing Victor’s left hand and placing it on his left shoulder holding onto it as he started to shake his body to the beat of the music. He let go of Victor’s hand and walked towards left side again only to grab his right hand and this time he dropped down onto one knee while the other is fully stretched out., as he goes down his hands roam around the middle of his hips. Swirling his hips as he goes up to his face. He grabbed his head and leaned his head towards his left ear and it it. The crowd went wild at the gesture. Yuuri let his left hand hold onto Victor’s left arm as he started to go don on Victor’s body while pointing at his chest going down to his navel almost touching his V. The crowd went wild at Yuuri’s move. So did Victor, he just didn’t want to show it. 

He started to come back again, swirling his hips as he does so. Yuuri held onto his right side this time going down on Victor’s knees while grinding his hips towards Victor. He knelt down and faced his head towards Victor’s crotch. He started grinding his head towards it like someone giving a blowjob. The crowd went wild once again and this time yuuri heard the hitch in Victor’s breath. Victor stared and yuuri smirked adding to the flush on Victor’s cheeks. He got up and faced the audience, grabbing both of Victor’s hands and wrapped them around his hips, he can feel, the vest against his shirt. The feeling of Victor’s body, Yuuri missed it. 

He started to grind back at Victor as the song reaches its climax. He leaned the back of his head on Victor’s shoulder as he closed his eyes and let out a puff of air. The song slowed down, Yuuri struts his hips towards the audience once more before hooking Victor’s hands on his hips leaning on his side and leaning in. Ending the routine. Needless to say the crowd went wild.

Yuuri is breathing hard, the audience is going wild, and Victor, Victor is doomed. He firmly held onto Yuuri’s waist which grabbed the attention of the male dancer. Victor smiled, Yuuri smiled also, but they have a game to play. Yuuri grabbed a hold of Victor’s hands in his waist and remove it. From his hands twirled and held their lined hands high and bowed. Victor is still looking at him unable to move. Trying to not to just grab Yuuri out of the crowd. He misses him. This thick crowd of attention is getting away. He has to get away fast. They’ve seen Yuuri long enough, it’s time for him now.

But Victor is a patient and important man. He can wait.

He waited for weeks, surely he can wait for a few more moments.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a two part one shot, i'll post the part two later in the week. Hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
